Stacy and Candace
by Mere Figments
Summary: Stacy has survived adult life mostly alone...if not for Candace, who would give any and all for her best friend. Rated for sexual content.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

A/N: First section is just settings. If you wanna skip to the good part (if you know what I mean), go ahead to the next section.

* * *

Stacy dropped her shopping bags on the rug as soon as she closed the door and removed her shoes. The rain was unforgiving, and her clothes and hair were superbly drenched beyond redemption. She had had to meet with her superiors looking unacceptably unpresentable. At least she had gotten the rest of the day off for nearly embarrassing him with a new client. She gladly took up the offer and drove home madly, not caring now of the mud in her car's mat, to try repairing her esteem.

When she was done laying on the floor observing the patterns on the ceiling, she sat up to find the light switch. Midmorning and the world resembled five in the afternoon. She left her things cluttered on the doorway and trudged to her kitchen.

Oddly, the light was on. The refrigerator door was wide open.

"I'm sure I didn't leave that open this morning," she mumbled, approaching it. Candace's head appeared on top, pausing halfway into munching on a banana.

"Hi, Stace," Candace said as casually as she could. She straightened herself and closed the fridge, discarding the banana on the patch of table hidden from her best friend's view by her torso. "I just dropped by because...you know. Terrible weather, and my house is way too far to walk."

"Your house is in the next state, Candace. You can help yourself to that banana or whatever else you might like," Stacy said, pushing down the sarcasm in her voice. She crossed the kitchen to pull out some fresh milk and poured two glasses of it, setting one in front of Candace. Stacy motioned for her to sit. "So...what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, I'm just... well, surprised. You could've called. If it were any other day I'd be at work."

Candace grinned like a five-year-old thankful to get away scot-free after spilling something. She began tracing swirls on the table dust with her thumb. "I just...missed you, you know? It's been a while. Jeremy's been wonderful, and the boys help out with Amanda. Have you seen the pictures I sent you from her second birthday?"

Stacy set down her glass after a sip. "Yeah... Gorgeous little girl, but... What are you trying to say here...?"

"Oh, nothing. I...have been enjoying a picture-perfect life and I'm just wondering about you."

Candace was right, she thought. Phineas and Ferb easily simplified her life, filling in their physical absence (being international-grade inventors) by an abundance of gadgets for the house and for the city, or every item at her whim, really. Meanwhile, miles away here she was, Stacy, working a redundant forty hours a week all the time for rent.

"I'm fine," she explained as simply as she could. "Things are the same as usual. Bills, work, no boyfriend. Easy—"

At that moment, lightning struck and the power flickered and died.

Their eyes adjusted slowly, and they waited in silence, looking around in the dark. Stacy tried to recall the layout of the house and where flashlights were. "Stay there, I'll get the flashlights," she said.

Stacy felt her way to the stairs and found her bedroom closet, where a large flashlight awaited exactly days like this to gain purpose. Too bad it was out of batteries. Stupid, forgetting to buy some more at the store after the last black out...

"Stacy?"

* * *

She turned around. Candace stood by the doorway with a lit candle in hand.

"Oh good, you found a candle," sighed Stacy. Candace ambled slowly towards her and set the candle on the bedside table. They sat down on the edge of the bed, watching the flame's shadows dance on the wall.

"Dinner later, after the rain stops. My treat," said Stacy. She laid on the bed with a bounce and closed her eyes. "Sound good Candace?"

"Oh...of course..."

"What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing! I...hehehe, I mean, fuck it all..."

"C-Candace, you..."

Candace brought a hand up to cover Stacy's mouth. "Shh..." She inserted her index and middle finger through her best friend's lips, who didn't immediately pick up on the move; her eyes widened, and she reached up to push Candace away, only succeeding in planting her hand on Candace's breasts. The redhead kept her hand there, and guided her into making circular motions on her left breast, then right, alternating every few turns. Stacy finally licked Candace's fingers and began sucking.

Candace moaned. She pulled off her shirt with one hand and continued guiding Stacy with her breast massage using the other. Then she lifted Stacy's head to allow her to remove her own blouse. Stacy stared at Candace's breasts. She had felt them earlier, but now she could see... She and Candace had both indeed grown, and grown too far apart. She didn't know Candace had grown C-cup breasts, twin beauties she couldn't stop ogling. She removed the fingers in her mouth and approached the two mounds in front of her, earning more heated moans from Candace.

The heat in her crotch reminded her that she was still fully clothed. At the same instant, Candace snapped back to reality long enough to swipe off the long blue skirt Stacy wore, and allowed her to remove her own pants. Stacy's hands began to roam the smooth, milky skin, enjoying the taste as she sucked and sucked on Candace's breasts. Soon it wasn't enough, though. She sat up straight and reached for the redhead's lengthy neck, and began sucking and moaning there. Candace was delicious.

"Stacy...you're..." panted Candace. Her hands were caressing Stacy's chest and back, moving downward, and fast.

She gasped when Stacy's hand was suddenly padded over her entrance. She looked at Stacy, not finding any words to say. She cupped her own hands over Stacy's supple ass and squeezed. "I bet you miss...having a boyfriend."

"It's... I can do well enough on my own. My hands are well-practiced, one might say," chuckled Stacy. She licked Candace's neck up and into her ear lobe, and proceeded to rubbing Candace's pleasure nub lightly. "Candace, why are you here? If you have Jeremy and your wonderful life, why are you here?"

Stacy's treatment was weakening Candace's entire body. "Oh..." And she fell forward over Stacy. She was being rubbed and squeezed between expert digits, and her drawn-out moans proved this. Stacy licked her chin to clean a drop of saliva that dripped there. Candace pulled back and dove right into Stacy's mouth, attacking her with a tongue as fierce as her red hair. "Stacy..."

"Candace, you always know I'm here for you, no matter what, girl..." Stacy said between kisses. She grazed Candace's entrance gently with her thumb, making the girl on top of her shudder visibly. She smiled and slid her index and middle inside the now-wet slit.

"I know, I can count on you for anything," Candace sighed happily. She grinded her hips around Stacy's agile fingers, fingers that zipped in and out of her like a dream, better than any dildo her brothers made specially for her needs. "I... I love you, do you know that?"

"I know. I love you too Candace."

Smiling, Candace found her limp arms and squeezed Stacy's crotch. With her left hand, she tickled her way into the tiny hole between those warm, juicy folds, and kneaded slowly, firmly. With her right hand, she played with the asshole that playfully responded to light touches, until her each hand had settled into a rhythm in each hole.

"Candace..." moaned Stacy. "C-Candace..."

Candace obliged, rubbing faster and harder, while herself dancing around Stacy's skillful hands. She was getting close, so close, so ecstatically close...if Stacy would moan again...

She was stopped short by a heavily panting Stacy. Sweat had coated her dark skin and made her glow in the candlelight.

"Wait...I'll give you...more than...my hands..." Stacy pushed forward so Candace was now on her back, faintly irritated and much confused. The brunette leaned over and sampled a taste of Candace's clenching vagina. "You...taste..."

"Stacy, I'll come too quickly if you lick me," whined Candace. She pulled Stacy's eager face off her privates and turned the girl so her ass was in view. She touched the hair-masked clit under those folds; propping herself up on her arms, she brought her nose up to Stacy's ass and generously lapped up the dripping fluids.

"Candace!" And with that, she was immobilized. She felt like jelly, her ass exposed like that. She had never been licked before. "Candace, mm...Candace... Candace..." She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to find Candace's slit again and continued moaning and licking for her life. The taste was overwhelming, yet she didn't even realize this until Candace was bucking her hips and burying Stacy's nose into the slick folds.

"Stacy..."

Their two bodies locked together, undulating in time to their quickened breathing and damn it all, Candace slammed her crotch up into Stacy's eager tongue, and licking for her life to pay for this glorious sensation of being loved inside and out. The brunette groaned, loud and ecstatic, for the depths her best friend graciously reached and, "_Ohh_...that spot, please..." before hips crashed onto her nose again, and she could only sigh in utter delight. Heartbeats in distance came the squeezing from the vagina Stacy ravished, and as soon as milky white flowed into her nostrils and Candace's head buried right into her hole, her own orgasm crept up all over her body. With a violent shudder, Stacy stiffened and fell beside the limp Candace, both of them inhaling and exhaling stale air that smelled like heaven.

* * *

Candace awoke with a snap, and realized how freezing it was. She sat up to fetch some blankets from closet, but found none. Disappointed, she picked an old sweater and pulled it on, and wobbled back onto the bed where Stacy was still out cold. She bent and kissed the parted lips, biding her time and relishing as much as she could from the girl, before her exhausted body couldn't stay crouched over. Candace sighed. She had been loved and pleased before, but Stacy was the best partner she experienced, for all the desperation in her swift tongue, the love and passion in her fingers. Candace remotely felt pity this girl wasn't hooked up with someone, but at the same time that meant she had special privileges. Every few months, she would drive downstate and chat with Stacy, loosen her up. And that work finally paid off...

"Candace?" Stacy called sleepily.

Candace flipped her eyes toward the half-lidded Stacy and kissed her again.

When Stacy pulled back, she asked, "Do you have to leave already?"

"No. We still have dinner scheduled, right? It's still early..." Candace squinted at her watch. "Too early to have sex again, but after we eat—"

Stacy chuckled, rubbing circles into Candace's palms. "Again already? You're thinking about sex? I'm still recovering from the best orgasm of my life to date, Candace."

"Of your life, huh? Well you haven't lived too long yet, my dear, I can always change that," winked Candace. They laughed silently.

"I...love you," Stacy curled her fingers into Candace's hair.

"I love you too."

Their kissing was dissolved as the candle's flame snuffed out, leaving a thin trail of smoke. Just outside the window, the storm had eased up for the evening, and a hesitant moon cast weak light on the two girls embracing the cold away.


End file.
